When Worlds Collide
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: When Fiyero and Elphaba escaped Oz they moved to New York. For four years everything is peaceful until they get a notice that the Wizard and Morrible are back- and to top it off Glinda is missing. To help them look for their friend and overthrow the 'tyrants' Elphaba and Fiyero go to the actors and actresses of Wicked. Original/real life pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. I really do hope it's improved. Because honestly I think it was one of my better ideas XD I like the whole actresses/ actors meeting them concept. :) ((*hint hint* WRITE MORE, PEOPLE!))**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What in Oz? **_

It had been four years since Elphaba and Fiyero left Oz for New York. Elphaba was now 27 and Fiyero was 28, but since he had failed so much in University they were in the same class as each other while they were still students. Thank fully, he was also human thanks to a spell Elphaba managed to salvage from the Grimmerie before she gave it to Glinda.

And in four years Glinda managed to screw up looking over Oz, sure. Leave it to her to mess up.

The letter came with Chistery crashing to the ground in front of them when they had walked out of a restaurant, a few witnesses supplying screeches before he left. Elphaba picked up the letter he left from the collision.

After four years, even the local New Yorkers had gotten used to Elphaba's skin, thinking she may have been a crazy Wicked fan who had dyed their skin green.

"Fiyero we have to go home now. We have to talk." She waved the note in front of Fiyero's face who was playing on his new iPhone, something that Oz had not yet discovered.

"Come on, I was just about to beat my high score." He frowned in feign annoyance at Elphaba then he noticed her serious glare. "Yea or we can go home."

Home was home, even if it was not very big. Fiyero adapted after a while with difficulty after living in a large castle almost all his life. It was a small apartment; some people would call it a flat. Like Elphaba, just for the sake of being different.

"So what is it, Fae? Tonight we were going to go to Central Park after dinner, and I know you love that so this must be urgent."

"Oh, it definitely is." Elphaba unfolded the letter and placed it on the table. She crashed on the dark couch with a dramatic sigh and looked to Fiyero to watch his expression.

It wasn't really a letter; it was more of a news article.

**THE WIZARD AND HIS SECRETARY RETURN  
OZ IN CHAOS- LADY GLINDA THE GOOD GOES MISSING**

"Elphaba… you don't think…" Fiyero looked to his wife who had always felt guilty leaving Glinda behind.

"Of course I do, Fiyero. What else could've happened?" All of the sudden she threw up he arm and the light bulb in the lamp beside her exploded. "Shoot, sorry. Toss me one I'll fix it."

Fiyero mumbled something unintelligible and threw her a bulb; they kept a box in the corner of the kitchen for Elphaba's sudden outbursts and temper flares. They learned very quickly that her favorite victims were light bulbs and the occasional pillow being thrown.

Elphaba swept up the shards and screwed in the new light bulb. She fell into Fiyero's arms out of concern for her friend. He was ready for her.

"We need to do something, Yero." She mumbled into his sweater. It came out more like,  
"'E neeth tu oo sumtin Gyro."

Fiyero chuckled. "Then use that brilliant brain of yours and we'll think of something."

"I got it." Fiyero was mildly surprised, he honestly hadn't expected it that fast. Elphaba wiggled free from his grasp and moved to the bedroom and came back with a map.

"What's that?"

"A map that'll show us how to get to our destination." She pointed to a small black dot that labeled itself: GERSHWIN THEATRE, 222 W 51st St, New York, NY 10019.

"Today's Tuesday, so Wicked will start at seven. It's about two hours and thirty minutes plus a fifteen minute intermission so… it'll be done at 9:45."

"I'm not getting at what you're saying." Fiyero could read the map easily enough. After four years in the Gale Force one would hope so.

Elphaba smiled. "We'll need help if Morrible and the Wizard managed to send all of Oz into panic, if this is how it's going to be then I know how we'll get help."

Fiyero chuckled once again. They had touched Glinda, so to Elphaba it was automatically war. This was her way of getting soldiers, he guessed.

"It's 9:20. Do you want to walk to the theatre now?" Elphaba shrugged. "Yea sure, but we'll have to wait till everyone is gone anyway."

They walked in silence, Elphaba thought of Glinda and how she was, what happened in Oz, and what it was like now. The people must be in a panic, one day Morrible the Wizard and Glinda are ruling together, then it's just Glinda, and now she's gone.

Fiyero thought of Elphaba, who had insisted that they return to Oz for at least a week to check on things, mostly Glinda. He felt guilty as if this were his fault now. He put his arm around Elphaba and pulled her close. He'll make it up to her.

When they arrived at Gershwin Elphaba took him around to the back.

Fiyero stared at the unceremonious door. "This is it?" He said bluntly, not much of a climax.

"Yes, this is the infamous stage door. Now we wait."

Minutes past, fans holding Playbills came around also waiting for the cast. A few went up to Elphaba, thinking she was Dee Roscioli and asked for her autograph. She refused with a glare, causing some fan girls to have a fit.

"Oz, dammit." Elphaba grit her teeth.

"Cold?" Fiyero asked.

"Yea."

"If you're so against the cold why did we come?" He said, slightly amused.

"They make a joke of my life, impersonating it and dramatizing it. They _will_ help me now." She said as she denied yet another fan a picture and autograph. Elphaba looked toward the stage door eagerly when she heard the click of the door opening.

Dee smiled at Elphaba then at the fan who had asked for her autograph.

"It's not her, I'm the one you want- it's me!" She laughed as she quoted the show, taking the picture and signing it with a silver sharpie.

It went on for what felt like hours. Elphaba was never patient, especially now. She buried her head in Fiyero's chest, who enveloped her in a hug. "Soon, Fae- your patience sucks." Fiyero stood by her side patiently waiting for the fans to clear away, finally leaving them alone with Dee and Jenn Gambatese, who always tended to stay last. Elphaba carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she approached them.

They were talking, but then Jenn pointed behind Dee to Elphaba. She turned around and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey! Do you want an autograph? By the way, I really like your makeup. Is it MAC? It looks so real!" She commented, reaching out to see if Elphaba had anything to sign.

She simply glared.

Elphaba grit her teeth with a frown, trying not to say something rude to them. After all, she wanted the help of these women, the only people in this world who might not mind her skin.

"I don't want autographs, thanks that you like my skin –I guess- but frankly I didn't even see the show. I just need your help, so if you would just-" Said Elphaba tapping her foot impatiently as Fiyero placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He smiled at the startled expression on the girls faces and stepped in front of Elphaba.

"Ya know, Fae maybe I should-" Fiyero started but Elphaba cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. "Go ahead." She said, growing more anxious in concern of Glinda.

Fiyero flashed them his winning Prince smile from his Shiz days and extended his hand. "Hello Miss Roscioli, Miss Gambatese. I am Fiyero Tiggular, and this is my lovely," Fiyero reached out to his side to pull Elphaba close to him, but found himself grabbing air. He frowned and spun around to her pacing. He grabbed her hand and into his arms, back in front of Dee and Jenn.

"As I was saying, I am Fiyero Tiggular, and this is my lovely wife Elphaba Thropp Tiggular. We understand this may sound ridiculous to you, especially us telling our situation and who we are. But we need your help, as you know we fled Oz and well, this is where we came, New York. But short story, The Wizard and Morrible are back in Oz and Glinda's missing. We need your help finding her."

Jenn held up her hands once Fiyero finished. "You guys are some crazy fans."

"I don't understand," Dee said interrupting, "Why us?" She said trying to make sense of the situation at hand without being possibly offensive to these people who were convinced they were Fiyero and Elphaba, though they almost had her convinced as well. Elphaba groaned and buried her face into Fiyero's jacket then quickly composed herself, turning back to the two girls.

"Look, this isn't up for discussion, and I'm really against the whole 'kidnapping some actors and actresses in order to save my best friend plan' but, Glinda was my only friend, and I owe her this much now. Fiyero, I told you they wouldn't believe us."

She hadn't it was actually her idea, but he went along with it.

"I don't think kid napping us will work, we have a party tonight because there's a cast change in Mystery of Edwin Drood."

"Oh, great! We'll come and then we can talk to them and at the same time have a little party!" Fiyero said, completely missing the point Dee was trying to get across. Jenn cast a wary glance at Dee and whispered in her ear.

"Do you remember the last time we invited guests to an after party? They fainted and one had a concussion." Jenn muttered. Dee shook her head.

"I know, but this time I didn't invite them."

Elphaba stood to the side escaping Fiyero's grasp. Normally she would relish it but now her thoughts were only focused on the blonde ditz of her friend.

**Tell me if it was worth it, or if I should just scrap the idea and pretend such a horrible story never happened. **

**By the way, have I improved at all overall as a writer?**

**Elphie your WWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, first things first… Thank you for the lovely and encouraging reviews! And…**

**WILLEMIJN IS GOING TO WESTEND ON NOV. 1O OMG –DIES- lol and I still don't get to see her. **

**Maddy-Fae: Do me a favor, go see her and get me an autograph ;D**

**ElphabaThroppxx: Of course! I have BIG plans for her- she is fabulous!**

**Happy3611: I watched the DG parody- what did I just witness? My turn- EVERYONE look up 'Wickeder (Parody)' yours is funnier though. **

**Chapter title says it all. Seriously. **

**_Chapter 2_**

**_What the Willemijn?_**

Elphaba shifted through the crowd of actors and actresses, who fans would've died to be among behind Fiyero, Jenn, and Dee. She got several odd glances from cast mates from Mystery of Edwin Drood, Wicked, and a few others who were just friends of the cast, but they just shrugged it off thinking that Dee had yet again, invited fans to the party. A woman with brown hair, piercing blue eyes and features almost sharp as Elphaba's motioned them over.

"Hey Willemijn, who are you here for?" Dee sat down with her as Jennifer and Fiyero went to dance and get drinks.

"Stephanie, we came quite close when Scott Alan did that album, along with Kerry, Louise, and Julia- Wicked alumni, you know?" Willemijn smile and looked over to Stephanie who was hugging some of her cast mates, the show from tonight being her last.

Dee began to look around for the others she had mentioned, but then realized Elphaba was standing awkwardly alone. The younger girl stood amongst the strangers casting wary glances around the room, not at all impressed about being among so many Broadway stars. Dee noted her look of determination and the fire in her eyes whenever someone would stare a second too long, even for being in show business after so long.

"Elphaba, would you like to join us?" Dee called her over. Willemijn looked up from her phone and put it away when she heard the name, automatically drawn to it. "Who- Dee you've got to be specific. There are so many of us tonight."

Dee jerked her head in Elphaba's direction, for a moment Willemijn's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Hi," She said standing to shake her hand as she moved around the table to meet her halfway, "I'm Willemijn Verkaik." She saw Elphaba hesitate to respond, remembering Jenn's reaction earlier. Elphaba reached out and grasped Willemijn's hand in a firm shake.

The first thing Elphaba noticed about her was her eyes, then her light accent though she couldn't identify it properly.

"My name's Elphaba."

Dee patted the empty seat next to her for Elphaba to sit down and Willemijn sat back down in her chair.

There was an awkward silence; Elphaba hated parties anyway, Dee not sure where to start, and Willemijn just being awkward in general.

Willemijn knew she was just a socially weird person, to be honest she wasn't even sure how she got so many prominent roles. If you asked her she'd go along with anything because she doesn't know what social interaction is.

Like that one time she said, "Hi, ok always great to drug your kids."

People also said she was really modest and told her once it was okay to say something good about herself, so she did.

"I'm really good at scrubbing bathrooms." She had said. You get the point.

"So, what brings you here, Elphaba?" Willemijn asked thinking about what she said first so she wouldn't sound stupid at her attempt to make conversation. Elphaba looked over to Dee, not hearing her name expecting she was talking to Dee. Then it dawned at her that she was actually speaking to her.

"Well, I'm here with Fiyero as you can see. We moved here after we left Oz. Most people seem to think we went to the Badlands but I think New York is nicer."

Willemijn looked to Dee. _'Wait, what?'_

Dee barely stifled her laughter and mouthed back. _'Ask her about Glinda.' _

Willemijn processed this for a moment before turning back to Elphaba. "So, um, how's Glinda then?"

Dee looked expectantly to her, seeing if her answer would be the say as she said to her and Jenn before.

Elphaba groaned and slammed a very real green fist on the table, earning a few startled looks from people around them. Dee and Willemijn waved them off and smiled.

"Look, I already told Ms. Roscioli here- but you just don't get it do you? This is not a joke! I _know_ I understand it sounds as if I am simply crazy but I really don't care right now. You used the story of my life to make a living because you have loved ones and you needed the profit from it. I understand that too, but so do I! I care about Glinda and she needs me now! Madame Morrible and the Wizard have returned, apparently it started with the Wizard coming back in his hot air balloon and he managed to break out Morrible with a few guards that were still loyal to him, and with Morrible on his side they overthrew Glinda- _she's missing now_." They could hear the anger in her voice clearly, along with the desperation. But the message that was the most important and the most horrifying was the real message of the story,

_'Please save me from my guilt, this is my fault. Please help me.'_

Dee opened her mouth to start she still didn't understand and couldn't help her but Willemijn saw this and knew if she said it that Elphaba would break and she couldn't let that happen.

"Look, Elphaba…"

"NO!" Willemijn interrupted and cast an apologetic glance at Dee and shrugged, "Elphaba, I believe you. _We'll _help." She said sincerely, emphasizing the girls name so she knew that she really did understand.

Elphaba jumped up from her chair, eyes brightening. "Wait, what? You do? Oh sweet Oz- FIYERO!" She shouted calling him over eagerly. Shortly after he arrived with Jennifer and Stephanie following him.

Stephanie waved at Will and Dee and pointed to Fiyero. '_Omigod it's Fiyero Tiggular, like really.'_

Willemijn laughed, and Dee shook her head, a smile on her face.

"What did you guys do to Elphaba? I haven't seen her this happy since I asked her to marry me last October." Elphaba leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened.

"Oh, Fae no we should really talk about this first and _ask _them-" But of course she wasn't listening. By the time he finished he was in the living room of Kiamo Ko.

Jenn was unfortunate, the four women from Earth weren't accustomed to Elphaba's style of transport, and she had gotten the worst of it- quickly running off to find the sink.

"You guys really want to help?" Elphaba asked in a much more serious tone and seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"What the HELL just happened? I feel like I walked in on a conversation at a really bad time." Stephanie stood up and looked to Will.

"Oh shit who are you?" Elphaba pointed an accusatory finger at Stephanie J. Block. "SHE'S A SPY FROM THE WIZARD!" She hissed, throwing a spell at her launching her into the ground.

Willemijn immediately sprang to her feet, "Wat de hel dat is mijn beste vriend!" She said frowning.

"What." Elphaba said dryly.

"Oh sorry, didn't think there- WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND. Well one of them." She said, helping Stephanie up.

"Oh sorry." She didn't sound sorry but they let it slide.

Elphaba paced across the floor and Fiyero went to go help Fiyero.

"We need more people; the Gale Force consists of hundreds. We only consist of six right now. Are there others like you? I mean, we don't need an army. I can do magic so that'll make up for some of it- right?" Elphaba asked looking up hopefully to them.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"Hey, does your name happen to be," Elphaba looked down at her paper. "Eden Espinosa?"

Eden stopped in front of her, startled by the sudden appearance but quickly composed herself.

"Yea, that's me! Are you a Wicked fan? You sure look like it, want an autograph- OH WHAT THE HELL."

The weird fan girl disappeared and the ground around her fell, no one else seemed to notice she fell through the dark Earth until she landed on a soft rug and she could hear a fire crackling next to her.

Willemijn, Stephanie, Jenn, and Dee burst out laughing at the sight of Eden lying sprawled out on the ground before them.

Elphaba laughed along with them, this was going to be way too much fun, and that was only one.

**More to come! Decide who you want Elphaba to kidnap by REVIEWING down below! Also don't forget to vote in my poll :D Thanks everyone!**

**Elphie your WWW**

**Weird chapter, weird mood.**

**Blame it on Willemijn coming back. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God, 7 reviews last chapter! Thank you so much! OH I have the same birthday as Marcie Dodd! March 10 :D**

**Everyone who demanded that people get kidnapped… okay!**

**Maddy-Fae: YAYYYYY, y'know, you can just stalk her ;D! I'm sorry but I love her! Whenever I pause a video with her in it she kind of has a… derp… face. YES GOOGLE TRANSLATE! And yes awesome! I'll ask you :D OHH Rachel, I love her, she's so funny. I'll look it up!**

**Elphiesglinda: Thank you :)**

**Happy3611: I'm dumb, thought it was the 10****th**** :D OMG MEEGANNN MEGAAAANNNNN, yes. Just yes. And okay to your review on When In Need :)**

**xXStefyXx: I know right! And thanks!**

**_Chapter 3_**

**I Hope kidnapping's Not a Major Crime**

Elphaba walked through the theatre, people pointing and whispering in her wake.

"I think you're going to see the wrong play! Wicked is that way!" A man scoffed from the concession stand lined with _Grease _merchandise, and off Broadway production. Elphaba scowled and ignored him.

Elphaba burst through the doors and walked down the aisle freezing the security guards moving towards her. She looked at the stage and met eyes with the person who played Sandy.

"Marcie Dodd?"

Elphaba didn't wait for an answer, with a wave of her hand Marcie dropped through the Earth. Waves of panic went through the crowd, the mutters growing louder. With that Elphaba cackled and went after her next target, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Rachel Tucker wandered the streets of London, window shopping when a blue dress caught her eye.

"OMIGOD I WANT THAT!" She pressed her hands on the glass.

"Can I help you, Miss Rachel Tucker?" Elphaba sneaked up behind her.

"Oh, yes please- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rachel fell through the Earth. Elphaba stole the dress and wandered away, innocently.

"Don't wish, don't start, wishing only- whoops, wrong key! I forgot I'm Elphaba now!" Louise Dearman cleared her throat and began to start again.

"Don't bother." Elphaba lounged comfortably on a chair in her changing room.

"Who are you?!" Louise whipped around, seeing Elphaba in the mirror.

"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Elphaba stood up and put her arms in the air. Louise looked at her confused before she dropped through the Earth, screaming.

"One more to go." Elphaba muttered to herself.

Shoshana Bean frowned, "Why isn't she picking up? Damn, Jenn. She must be hung over from the Mystery of Edwin Drood party last night." She chuckled to herself as she put her phone away.

"Nah she's at my place." Elphaba said. "Who are you?" Shoshana asked.

Elphaba grinned evilly and pointed at the ground.

"What?" The ground opened up beneath her and swallowed her whole. Elphaba sighed, relieved. It got so _tiring _to keep using magic! But she knew she would have to use it one more time- she travelled back to Kiamo Ko.

When she arrived she saw Marcie and Louise had been supplied with normal clothes, not from their shows.

Willemijn stood up. "We explained what was going on to them. We thought it would be nice." Elphaba smiled thankfully.

"Where's Idina?" Jenn asked who was sitting next to her friend Shoshana.

"Who?"

Idina sighed as she pulled out her keys and slid them into the lock on her door, after a matinee day it would be nice to just…

When she walked in she was greeted with several familiar faces, all laying lazily on her couch.

"No. This cannot be happening- my manager said he would stop! I will kill him!" She hissed turning back to the door and recomposing herself. "No more Wicked!" She glared at Stephanie and her eyes darted around the room to the other actresses.

"That's what I said." Elphaba walked in and leaned over the marble counter in her kitchen. "Do you mind if I borrow you, for like, however long I need?" Elphaba smiled. And waved them back to Kiamo Ko.

Rachel coughed up a bit of dirt once they arrived. "Can you get a _car _or something?"

"Yes please." Dee agreed.

"Elphaba. I really wish you would tell me what you're doing, you know before you do it." Fiyero cast an annoyed look at his wife.

"And I just want to know what's going on in general!" The actresses looked around at each other and silently elected Stephanie to tell her since she knew Idina the best. She explained, confusing herself at some points and asking Dee about it when she needed to.

Idina rubbed her temples "That's a lot to take in- but okay."

Stephanie stood up satisfied. "Well that was surprisingly easy."

* * *

"Oh my God, I hate my life, I hate my liiiiiffffeeeee." Glinda sang in a bubbly voice to annoy the guard in front of her.

Crutch rolled his eyes and stamped his lance on the ground. "I don't even know why I have to guard you, you're a weakling witch and I'm the captain of the guard!" He complained, twirling the keys on his fingers tauntingly.

"I don't know why you're complaining, it's not like you're nice company. What kind of name is Crutch anyway?" Hael was Gillikin like Glinda and had dirty blonde hair and warm blue eyes, similar to Fiyero's but darker. The former captain of the guard teased him back from the cell he shared with Glinda.

He was ashamed when he found out that his men's loyalties still lied with the Wizard, even Glinda had told them of his treachery and lies, over a period of time while peace was still at hand they had grown quite close. When the Wizard returned with Morrible he had tried to help her escape, but it was hopeless. There were too many others. He got thrown into SouthStairs with Glinda.

"Shut up." He growled "You guys won't be escaping any day soon; they don't need me here right now." Crutch sauntered away, pocketing the keys. Once the heavy door slammed signaling he left Hael turned the humorous light in his eyes faded as he looked to Glinda.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to let you down- we'll get out of this, just you see." He promised before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Aeryn ran. And ran, and ran.

Lately it seemed like she was doing a shit load of running. And for what? Stealing food for homeless children on the streets.

Yea.

Okay, so maybe it was illegal but it was for the better, right? They were children, the future of Oz!

Aeryn had been a freedom fighter against the Wizard and Morrible ever since they took over, which was very recently- they had killed her parents and older sister for defending Glinda, _right in front of her_. She had also been living off the streets in the meantime

She found herself running out of options as the Gale Force members of the Vinkus closed in around her in an old deserted street. She hopped the fence that stood between her and freedom, running more until the shouts of the Gale Force members faded behind her.

Aeryn found herself face to face with Kiamo Ko, the old castle of the royal Tiggular family but had since been abandoned since the Witch had taken over (most thought it was now haunted), but of course Aeryn knew the truth. Her parents worked with the Resistance, from before Glinda's reign and Aeryn's, she was 28. Probably the same age as Glinda. Elphaba, known as the Witch to most, had been a regular there and a high ranked member.

She walked in testing her luck, daring the 'spirits' to do something, only to find it very much occupied.

"What in Oz?" She clearly interrupted some type of meeting.

Elphaba whirled around and summoned her broom, pinning the new girl to the wall with it horizontally.

"Elphaba! What are you doing?" Louise asked, trying to pry the broom off the girl with Elphaba still on the other end.

"She could be a spy from the Wizard!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What is with you and spies?" She remembered what Elphaba had done to her when she first met her. "And from what you said, it doesn't sound like anyone knows that you're alive."

Elphaba glared at Stephanie, then at the newcomer and released her; she sat on the couch next to Fiyero she folded her arms. "Well then, who are you?" She asked impatiently.

"Um… Aeryn from the Southern Vinkus." Where she was from it was common to also say where you haled from when you introduced yourself.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "You don't look like you're from the Vinkus."

Aeryn could understand why she said this. Most people from home had sandy blonde hair and pale to piercing blue eyes. Aeryn had deep brown eyes and brown hair that almost looked black.

She shrugged. "It's recessive."

Elphaba smiled at this, a considerable improvement.

"So… who are you?" Aeryn asked carefully.

"Doesn't the green skin give it away?" Elphaba's eyes flashed in amusement. "Oh, alright then. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West; a few know me as-"

"Elphaba Thropp. 3rd Commander of the resistance! I knew you didn't die- I'm mean water, _really?_" Aeryn grinned and Elphaba just stared at her.

"Yea, okay kid."

"I'm as old as you are."

"Whatever, shut up."

"Um… okay. So what is all this for?" She looked around at the foreigners.

"Hi, I'm Willemijn."

Rachel burst out laughing and caused a few other of the actresses to also start. Louise noticed the look Willemijn gave her and straightened out. "Nothing."

"Willemijn? Where is that name from, Quox?" Aeryn mispronounced it making it sound like Will-e-min.

"The Netherlands." "Um. Okay?" Aeryn said unsure of where the Netherlands were.

"Do you happen to know where Glinda is?" Elphaba said, steering back to the main topic, irritated at the small talk happening that Glinda could be dying, or suffering, or starving. Or dying.

"No. I'm sorry, no one does."

Elphaba shut her eyes tightly. She didn't even know where to start but these people had committed to helping her. They would keep her somewhere no one would find her, most likely high security though she highly doubted that Glinda would be a threat. Then she got it, so surprised she didn't think of it before. "SouthStairs."

**Today in PE I did exercises… vocal exercises. My friend and I just sang Defying Gravity while we played volleyball and we won 4/5 games on King of the Court- not bad! **

**From now on, the differences in pace with WIN will be more noticeable, mostly because they'll actually ****_plan _****stuff.**

**Elphie your WWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**TONY'S: STEPHANIE DIDN'T WIN. WHAT HAPPENED? I'm really upset. Oh well, good job to everyone who won though, regardless! **

**Elphiesglinda: Thank you! :)**

**Happy3611: I know right. BAD ELPHIE, BAD. I'm super cool; I've been stalking them all. I'm currently in Stephanie's shower.**

**ElphabaThroppxx: I LOVE STEPH BLOCKHEADS FOREVER! Kerry is not here o.o and I hope this chapter answers your other question.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Yes she is; thanks! **

**Maddy-Fae: I know :D …whoops; too late.**

**_Chapter 5_**

**You Were My Only Friend**

"Aeryn. You were part of the Resistance… right?" Elphaba turned around, hating she had to rely on a stranger (other than the actress, which she convinced herself she knew) for help.

"Am. I still am."

"So you know where SouthStairs is right? It's pretty much basic training…"

"Um… yes, I don't like where you're going with this though."

Rachel could almost see the gears turning in Elphaba's head as she looked on in interest. All of the sudden she turned around to Louise.

"Louise, give me some names of… well, 'Glinda's'."

Other actresses contributed as well.

"Gina Beck- and me. I got to do both roles." Said Louise.

"Megan Hilty!" Yelled Shoshana.

"Kristin! You can't seriously forget her…" Idina stated.

"And meeeeee!" Jenn leapt onto Shoshana. "OW… get off me!" "Sorry." She muttered.

"I VOLUNTEER STEPH AS TRIBUTE!" Eden shouted leaping up hiding behind Stephanie.

"What?" Marcie stared at Eden like she was crazy.

"WHAT? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?" Stephanie groaned, "And I don't even know what I just got volunteered for!"

Elphaba laughed. "Well it looks like one of you thinks ahead, good job Eden. Stephanie. You're going to go get Miss Beck Hilty and Kristin."

Stephanie paled and glared at an Eden who gave her innocent puppy dog eyes. "Oh really please no. I'm really claustrophobic and you're traveling method isn't really helping-" Stephanie was swallowed by the Earth.

"I'm sorry; I think I missed something, Steph." Idina said. Elphaba laughed and surprisingly agreed to give her a high-five.

When Stephanie came back she utterly refused to talk to anyone, including the people she brought back with her. Marcie agreed to explain.

"Wow." Kristin finally said. "I know right." Gina said still taking it in.

"OMIGOD, EDENNNNN I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Megan screamed, hugging her friend tightly.

Shoshana began to walk away discreetly tiptoeing into the next room when Megan leaped on her. "HEY YOU! Don't you dare leave! APOLOGIZE!"

"I SAID SORRY!"

"TWITTER DOESN'T COUNT SHO- SORRY JENN."

The rest of the actresses looked blankly at them, except for Jenn who was cracking up.

"Um, do I want to ask?" Asked Eden.

Stephanie turned on her phone and showed Eden what they were talking about. "Wow, there's surprisingly good service here!" She said and showed them their conversation.

**_Shoshana Bean ShoshanaBean  
_**_'Wishing my best friend an amazing opening in WICKED tonight. She will be the most beautiful Glinda there ever was! I love you JennGambatese!'_

**_Megan Hilty meganhilty  
_**_'I am choosing not to let this bother me! Happy opening, Jenn! Xoxo'_

**_Shoshana Bean ShoshanaBean  
_**_'Ohh maaaan! THE SECOND MOST BEAUTIFUL!'_

"Should I be offended too?" Asked Gina, Kristin nodded in agreement.

"You seemed okay with it!" It looked like Megan was strangling Shoshana as she said this.

"Of course I did! I'm great at keeping my cool!"

Eden snickered and both Megan and Shoshana glared at her.

"SHUT UP!" Elphaba said, fed up with the chatter. "We have a job to do!" They quickly fell silent, remembering the real reason they were here.

"So… I need you… Glinda's to be a distraction of sorts. I know it sounds risky but I have a spell that will protect you for a little while and last if you're within a small radius of me, if it weren't so temporary I'd always use the charm. So don't worry about getting hurt. You'll all wear different dresses of Glinda's she has a few here that she left when she was visiting Fiyero one Lurlinemas."

"What about our hair, it isn't really a problem for Kristin and I because I know Glinda is always wearing her hair differently, but Gina and Louise aren't naturally blonde."

"Yes I am!" Protested Louise.

"No, Megan is right…. But sorry you're not 'blonde' enough. I'll find a spell. Fiyero go show them where Glinda's dresses are and where to get changed."

Fiyero blushed fervidly and showed them the way up the stairs before Elphaba could notice.

Stephanie and Willemijn showed Aeryn a video of them singing together, it was a song call Defying Gravity performed by a few of the others too in 'Wicked Divas'. It was clear the girl already looked up to them.

"Wow, you guys are really good." She said. Willemijn smiled and encouraged Aeryn to try. Aeryn insisted she was to shy but after the relentless argument from the other actresses and the promise that they would sing with her if she did she finally agreed to.

"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone one deserves a chance to fly!" And naturally, none of the actress kept their promises. They listened as Aeryn sang and if they had an opinion they would say she wasn't half bad.

* * *

"Tell us where she is before we rip your pretty little dress from your pretty little back!" Snarled Morrible. Crutch whipped her repeatedly in violent swings, a ravenous glint in his eyes.

Hael was forced to watch from the sidelines of the throne room, pressed to the ground in a kneeling position. He shut his eyes and turned away as Glinda howled in pain. There was a blinding sting in his right temple as he was directed towards her again.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Glinda managed, glaring defiantly at Morrible. Even though she really didn't know what she was talking about she wouldn't let the gigantic woman get the best of her.

Hael smiled faintly. _That's my girl. Stay strong. _

Morrible threw her head back and let out her pathetic excuse of a laugh. "My, my! Miss Elphaba really did rub off on you, didn't she?"

Glinda sat up on the cold marble floor, despite the gash running along her back. "So this is what it's about! Why didn't you say something before, you great Carp! She's dead, no thanks to you. Oaf!" Glinda huffed, crossing her arms and looking towards Hael.

The Wizard watched from the opposite side of the room then Hael. He hated it; he didn't understand why Madame Morrible had done it the easy way… an easier way. Oscar really had cared for Glinda; he wasn't lying when he had said he always wanted a family of his own. When he learned of Elphaba… he could only agree to leave. But Madame Morrible had managed to cast a spell from her prison bringing him back to the dreaded place and binding him here.

The echo of a slap ricocheted through the room.

"Take her back to the cells. We'll see how long she can survive." Morrible hissed.

Glinda landed unconsciously in the cell and Hael scrambled over to her, fingering a cut on his cheek.

"Glinda, Glin. C'mon." He held her away from the dirty and damp floor.

Glinda's eyes fluttered opened and widened in shock when she saw the cut on his face. "Why'd they get you?" She asked weakly.

"Well… Crutch was going to get you on the way out and I blocked him so he hit me instead… it was almost a miss though, so it's okay."

"Oh, Hael. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess." Glinda coughed, the effort shaking her body in small spasms.

"It's okay…" He cooed, as if to a child. "But who's Elphaba?" Glinda's eyes widened once again as she realized she never told him who Elphaba was or what she meant to her.

"Well…" There was a crash at the east end of the hall and the sound of approaching footsteps. Hael pressed Glinda against the wall so she was hidden in the shadows. The Gale Forcers ran past their cell.

"That way! The Alarm went off that way, Crutch called it so he must be right!" One of the generals yelled with a small squad following him.

"What's going on?" Hael asked in a hushed whisper.

That's when they saw the short Blonde run by waving her arms in an elaborate dress.

"What the…?" The bars of the cell melted and disintegrated onto the ground. Hael stared at it before composing himself. "Let's get out of here! I have no idea what's going on but let's go!" All of the sudden a woman with brown wavy hair appeared in front of them.

"Go! Hurry, if Elphaba finds out I left she'll kill me! Come on stop staring hurry up!" Stephanie yelled, but realizing Glinda was hurt she helped Hael lead her out of the prison and into the blinding light of the outside world.

"Great! Now go hurry, they're right over there!" Everything happened in slow motion. Glinda was still in a daze and couldn't focus on what was going on. No one noticed that Morrible had come out and was readying a spell and aiming at Glinda, or someone in the small group that consisted of her, Hael, and Stephanie.

No one noticed but Stephanie. She saw the dazzle of flickering light fly through the air towards possibly Glinda who was finding it hard get to Elphaba and the others. She took her chances and dove in front the ray, the last thing she remembered was the blinding pain spreading in her chest and the screams of concern coming from her friends.

**Okay… Eden, Megan, Shoshana, and Stephanie have the cutest twitter conversations ever. This is what Wicked does, real friendship real community. Just Broadway in general.**

**Elphie your WWW**

**...What? Twitter conversation?**

**I was tired. (Am)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy3611: You're no fun! …She wasn't blonde enough! **

**ElphabaThroppxx: You and me both! I absolutely love her! " **

**OMG NOT THE SHOPPING, NO, NO, NO!**

**Maddy-Fae: THAT'S A REALLY POINTY AXE! *Runs away* Glinda is watching from a distance: OH SHINEY! **

**Elphiesglinda: I will never stop loving your reviews, I laughed so hard. GLINDAS, GLINDAS EVERYWHERE.**

**Thank you Elphaba'sGirl and artsoccer for your reviews!**

**_Chapter 5_**

**The Writing on the Wall**

Voices echoed through her head which hurt even thinking about it hurting. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Someone asked, blurred shapes came into view and slowly sharpened. Stephanie could see Elphaba and another man, the one she had rescued along with Glinda, standing over her.

"She should be okay soon… But what I'm worried about it the spell Morrible hit her with… I'm not sure what it was, I've never seen anything like it before." There was concern laced in Elphaba's voice.

"I sure hope, she saved Glinda from that wretched place… and me but. I owe her."

"And you are okay with… me?" Elphaba asked warily.

Hael chuckled. "Of course; getting Fiyero to explain what's going on was smart. And besides, I never believed that Wicked Witch crap." Stephanie listened in on their conversation in interest; it was nice that Elphaba had someone else from her world that understood her.

"Hey guys, nice to see you're getting along but I have a _killer _headache." Stephanie propped herself up and made the fact she was conscious known.

"Oh, Stephanie. Great you're up. I do have a spell I can use but I wanted to ask you, it'll cut off any side effects from Morrible's spell." _Hopefully. _

"Give it your best shot, Elphaba." Elphaba took the Grimmerie out of the satchel slung over her shoulder, while they had gone to get Glinda she took the Grimmerie.

"Katay, ratum, qerway!"

Stephanie felt relieved and stood, the last pains leaving her body. "Thanks now you should go see…"

"Glinda."

"Yea, it looks like her boyfriend already left." Elphaba smiled and followed Stephanie out of the room and down the hall to Glinda's room. Stephanie took a turn before they got there and joined the rest of the actresses, telling Elphaba it would better to spend time with Glinda with as little people there as possible.

When Elphaba arrived the door was closed, she hesitated afraid Glinda wouldn't want to see her and would hate her for abandoning her. Hael opened the door. "I heard you outside, she's awake but she doesn't really know you're…" Elphaba nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Do you think you could leave for a moment? I want to talk to her in private…" Hael nodded curtly and left.

"Hael? Where are you going?" Glinda's light but weak voice carried into the hall as Elphaba stepped in.

"Hey, Lin." Elphaba said gently, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"No, what is this? Morrible was right. Elphaba I can't believe it, you _are _alive…" Glinda's voice trailed off, not wanting to be sure it was her.

"I know I'm so sorry my sweet. I thought it would be better." Glinda shook her head, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I understand Elphie… I think I just need time to rest… and think." Elphaba laughed. "That's unlike you." Glinda beat her playfully with one of the pillows supporting her. "Get out of here, you Artichoke."

* * *

Stephanie walked in on the others who were playing a game with Aeryn and Fiyero; they had taken a liking to the younger girl. She was the same age as Elphaba, just as mature but maybe not as strong yet. Stephanie noticed that she had become close to Willemijn who she was sitting next to.

"What game are you guys playing?" Stephanie asked.

Rachel's head snapped up. "Steph- you're okay!" Shoshana, Idina, Eden, and Megan got up to give her a hug.

"It's a game I used to play with my sister." Aeryn started, "Before she was killed… It's like what you guys have, something called Pictionary? Right, Dee? Okay, right so yea you know how to play then."

"Who drew this?" It was a picture of the Statue of Liberty and the New York skyline, something Stephanie was quite familiar with.

"Aeryn did, she's talented isn't she? You see this beauty over here though?" Fiyero pointed to something that looked like a deformed potato. "That's an egg I drew, I'd say I'm much better." He joked, winking at Aeryn. "Oh, by the way where'd Hael go off to?"

"Oh, I saw him leave he said that he need some fresh air so he went outside into the forest, or something." Willemijn signaled she had to get a phone call from her manager after answering and went outside.

"Oh, ok."

Elphaba walked in a huge smile on her face and a single feather in her hair. Fiyero's eyes widened suggestively. "What were you doing with Glinda in there? Is my relationship threatened, should I be worried? You're practically glowing, Fae!" Elphaba blushed a bit.

"Hey, I'm just happy that things went so much better than I could dare hope. Glinda understood there was no squealing and no shopping threats… in other words, all went well."

Stephanie stood. "I'll be right back -bathroom. Oh but glad to hear everything is okay, Elphaba!" She flashed the green girl a radiant smile.

"So this is it? We can leave?" Kristin said hopefully, a few other of the actresses perked up.

"I suppose, I won't say I won't miss you guys but I guess you want to see your families. They nodded eagerly; a few of them looked disappointed that their meeting would end so quickly.

"It was like being in Wicked again or Rent. I'm gonna miss you guys." Eden said giving her goodbye hugs.

Elphaba nodded. "Say your goodbyes." She said, acknowledging and encouraging what Eden was doing.

Elphaba performed the spell, adjusting her way of travel for their sake. Lights flashed and the room dimmed again. The actresses stood there looking at each other.

"What happened?" Asked Marcie, voicing everyone's confusion.

"I don't know… let me try the other way…" Elphaba used her way of traveling, attempting to open the earth but nothing happened.

"Either my powers are waning- which I highly doubt- or someone doesn't want you to leave." Elphaba said darkly.

* * *

"You're wearing a cloak? Good, I don't need anyone to see who you are and spoil my plan, not even I can see you, but no matter…" Morrible stated staring at the figure whose face was overshadowed by the hood.

"We need to capture their attention. I already have it so Elphaba's 'helpers' can't leave but I want Elphaba to fight back, draw her out- use the citizens against her!" Morrible hissed, the leaves rustled under her heavy cloak and shed from the trees above her. "Use the very thing she wanted for so long and turn her dreams against her."

"I understand I'll see what I can do, Madame." And with that the figure left, going back to the castle.

**Did you think it was really over? **

**So from now on the chapter titles will be a name of a song from a musical. Can you guess where it's from? Gonna be a little side game ;D**

**Elphie your WWW**

**Here's a list of characters if you get confused like I do! (In order of appearance) **

**Dee, Jenn, Willemijn, Stephanie, Eden, Marcie, Rachel, Louise, Shoshana, Idina, Gina, Megan, and Kristin- I think that's it. Please review! :D Oh and Hael if you count him, but he's an OC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ExoticPeachBlossom: YES, YES, YES, I'm totally with you! –Grabs shotgun- what, it's the 21****st**** century. **

**ElphabaThroppxx: -sadistic smile- -kills Steph- Just kidding :D**

**Happy3611: I will gladly write a one-shot to prove you wrong… Oh, already did. I KILLED ELPHABA! MWHAHAHAHHA.**

**Short chapter, but I leave you with a cliffhanger ;) kind of.**

**_Chapter 6_**

**Betrayed **

The next day went by uneventfully and slowly. It was putting everyone on edge, especially Elphaba.

She locked herself in her room trying to come up with a counter spell to let the others go home, but nothing was working so far. No one had seen her for days, she refused to eat, sleep, or see anyone for that matter- the last person she talked to was Willemijn which really worried Fiyero on why it wasn't him. The actresses tried to comfort him, only to result in him pushing them back. Not even Hael could help. Everybody slowly started to drift apart.

Aeryn leaned her head on her hand watching the others who were wandering aimlessly or trying to contact loved ones on their phones.

"Alright get up, get up you lazy butts." She finally said, attempting to get them to do _something_.

Kristin glared at her, annoyed.

"Excuse me? I'm seven years older than you. You will not talk to me like that." Eden said.

"Yea, you're freaking _ancient_."

Eden got up to face Aeryn; the two stared at each other coldly to see who caved first.

This continued for several minutes, neither blinked nor moved.

"STOP!" Megan finally screamed in her best Glinda voice. It worked surprisingly well, the ones who weren't fighting looked up to her and shock and the two glared at her.

Aeryn huffed and got up to talk to Willemijn, pretty sure she was the only one she wouldn't snap at at the moment.

"We need to stop this, it isn't helping anyone…" Megan continued, unsure if anyone was actually listening."

"She's right, you know. I've been studying the Grimmerie; it's not really a spell, but... If we keep fighting each other then we'll have nothing left to fight Morrible and the Wizard with." Elphaba stood at the doorway, looking gaunt and tired. She leaned on the stone pillar to avoid falling over. It was clear she had attempted to cast several counter spells.

Fiyero immediately rushed to her side a supported her.

Gina was the first to really catch on. "So, this was their plan? Morrible stops us from leaving and wants to drive us apart, hate to say… but it's working."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "How did you know it was Morrible?"

"Well… I just kind of assumed- spells." She did these weird voodoo fingers.

"You are all crazy! We have to do something; I don't know how you can just sit here and… procrastinate, especially when you're saying you want to leave!" Aeryn shook her head and fled up the flight of stairs behind Elphaba.

Eden moved to go after her, feeling guilty but Willemijn stopped her. "Give her some time."

Eden nodded and the others sat in silence, waiting for what would come next. It was so quiet, you could probably hear a pin drop thought Rachel.

That was until the scream pierced the air.

Everyone's head snapped up simultaneously as they rushed to Aeryn's room.

"Ari!" Idina called out, pounding on the door using the nickname Stephanie made her. There was no answer. Elphaba pushed her way to the front and unlocked the door my magic. She looked around the room- red smoke filled the air and dispersed as fast as it had come.

"Everyone out, go back downstairs. I'll figure out what just happened. But I already have a hunch. Each person has an aura to their magic… mine is green –you there stop snickering- Glinda's is pink, and if I'm not mistaken… Morrible's is red."

Glinda's eyes flew open when she heard the scream, not a second later Hael burst through the door and shut it quietly behind him. "It's okay, Elphaba went to go check it out." Glinda nodded and sat back down.

"How are you, Lin?" He asked softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as her caressed her face and stared into her beautiful deep emerald eyes.

"Better, the headache is gone… but I'm afraid I lost the dress I was wearing." Hael laughed and climbed onto her bed and laid down next to her, propping himself up by using his elbow.

"Oh well… I'll find you something else." Glinda smiled and pulled him by the back of the neck and closer and closer to her lips until they were kissing.

And neither of them minded.

Dee looked up eagerly. "News?" Elphaba nodded grimly.

"I used the Grimmerie and a magic detection spell, it was Morrible alright."

As if using the fish's name could bring her here she appeared in another red plume.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "You should stop doing that, you might get some sick with all that smoke."

Morrible sneered at this. "Oh yes, dearie but I'm just coming to claim something that's mine."

"You already took Aeryn, what more do you want?"

"I see that didn't take you long to figure out, no matter. It was easy to find out the one you all favored, no surprise she is the youngest, Hm?"

"How did you even know where she was?"

Morrible cackled. "I've had some inside help. I'm sure they are simply bursting with excitement to join me again, it was fine work… really, very easily done."

No one moved, they looked at each other expectantly thinking it was a joke. Fiyero turned to her about to say some relatively nasty things.

That was until Willemijn stepped forward and made her way to join Madame Morrible.

**…MADDY-FAE CAN BE REALLY SCARY- SO I UPDATED ASAP.**

**Elphie your WWW**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're reactions were very entertaining, but some made me very scared, say, Maddy-Fae's and Happy3611's. **

**Short filler chapter, action/drama next chapter.**

**_Chapter 7_**

**Past the Point of No Return **

No one moved. They stared at Willemijn in disbelief, Elphaba stopped Stephanie from moving.

"Girl, you better get your butt over here." Eden said in a low voice.

Morrible cackled and they disappeared in another plume of red smoke. Elphaba immediately took Stephanie by the arm and up to her tower without a word. Hael and Glinda walked into the room at hearing Morrible's voice. His shirt was half way unbuttoned. Louise looked at him; en eyebrow raised but said nothing.

"What… just happened…" Idina said trying to make sense of the situation before them.

"After all this time, it was Willemijn. The quiet one who always said things would get better." Someone said, but no one bothered to look up to see who.

Elphaba slammed the door behind her, her gaze burning into Stephanie.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She said, pretending she didn't know what was going on she glared equally at the green girl.

"Are you happy?"

"Oh please! You didn't have to send her instead. Morrible asked for me, she put the spell on me."

Elphaba scoffed. "So you know?"

"Yes- but I can't help what I'm saying… Elphaba help me!" Panic filled Stephanie's eyes, tears soon followed as she tried to wipe them away with her sleeve. "I never meant for Aeryn to be captured, I didn't know what I was saying… It just came out!" Stephanie shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

Elphaba nodded and comforted the older women. "It's fine, Willemijn will be there long enough to rescue Aeryn, soon after that Morrible will realize, or before."

"How did you know? When did you plan this out?"

"After we freed Glinda. I recognized the spell and called for Willemijn, I knew she'd be willing to help out with whatever Morrible was planning." Stephanie just sat on Elphaba's bed.

"Stephanie, you're going to have to stay here so we can give Will as much time as possible, we can't have you going off to meat Morrible. And if I told the others, they'd probably be at your throat" Elphaba smiled teasingly. "But don't worry I'll find a spell for you."

"I'm just worried about…" Stephanie looked uncertainly at Elphaba.

"Aeryn, she's strong. She'll be okay- but I don't know how she'll react to seeing Willemijn."

"Willemijn! Willemijn, look at me!" Screamed Aeryn, ramming against the bars to get the visitor's attention. Finally her gaze locked with hers.

"How could you do this to Elphaba? She trusted you, we trusted you, _I trusted you_." Aeryn pushed up against the side wall next to the bars and slumped down and buried her head between her knees.

"When did you betray us?" Ari said quietly.

"When we released Glinda, was I there? Did you see me? No, you were all busy wondering where Stephanie went." She said carefully, hoping she sounded convincing.

"You were like a sister to me again… When I lost my family, I never thought… but no."

For a moment Willemijn's impassive face showed signs hurt and grief and Aeryn didn't see it. But only for a moment.

"I don't think you understand Aeryn. You guys won't win, and I don't want to be on your side when you all die. Adapt to survive, maybe you'll see." And with that Willemijn moved down the hallway and didn't look back.

**Hey guys, I have a new story called Dead and Gone here's a summary:**

**What if Elphaba had really become wicked after Defying Gravity, the Wicked Witch of the West? What if she finally broke? She's forgotten Glinda and Fiyero... and they're the only ones who can save Oz. The only ones who can save her from herself before she forgets the real Elphaba Thropp. Referred to Gliyero, Fiyeraba. AU. **

**I know it may not be in some of your tastes, but please give it a shot and review :) **

**Thank you for reading my rant!**

**Elphie your WWW**


	8. Chapter 8

**ElphabaThroppxx: -dies of a heart attack- **

**Lately, the volume on my YouTube hasn't been working, and I was dying without music or Wicked videos but I managed to fix it :D YAY!**

**_Chapter 7_**

**Past the Point of No Return **

Elphaba discovered _she_ could still jump between worlds, and more than once she had caught Stephanie looking bored and tired, occasionally looking at a picture of a dog and man with her on her phone. So she decided to pay them a visit.

Stephanie sighed heavily. She hated having to be locked in the tower –Hah; she sounded like a Disney princess- but bound herself there by guilt. Willemijn had joined Morrible in her place and she had gotten Aeryn captured. There was a knock and Elphaba stood in the doorway, making way and leaving so someone else could come in. A smile appeared on her face.

"Seb!" Her husband gave her a hug as she buried her face in his sleeve. "What are you doing here?" _It was way too good to be true. _She thought.

"Elphaba." He said simply. She smiled and all of the sudden she felt something small and wet poking her leg. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sebastian who merely smiled. She looked down, her heart leaping out of her chest.

"MACACO!" She picked up the small and fluffy dog and cuddled it between her and Sebastian. There was another knock at the door. "Come in!" She called out.

Elphaba entered carrying the Grimmerie a huge, uncharacteristic grin on her face. She motioned for Sebastian to please leave, Macaco stayed behind, sniffing at Elphaba barking until Stephanie shushed him by picking him up.

"I found a spell to cut Morrible off." She finally said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Ah tum, qeray, kentatum, atum!" Elphaba yelled, the book glowed, the words rising off the pages swirling around Stephanie. Whispers came from the book, perhaps from the past users.

There was an odd silence that settled in the room.

"So… how do you feel?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"Free."

"So you're the real Fiyero?" Derrick Williams had performed Fiyero, resembling the book Fiyero more than anything else.

"Yea, that's me!"

"So you're with Elphaba? I got to say, but Man, when she came to get us… She's a bit of a looker in that dress. I'm sure you know that though." David Nathan Perlow said, the Fiyero from the Second National tour of Wicked. He winked. Sebastian shook his head.

Fiyero scowled. "She's mine, go anywhere near her and we'll see what'll happen."

"Lay off, Fiyero is clearly protective of her." Anton Zetterholm said good naturedly, patting Fiyero on his shoulder. They all turned at the sound of footsteps on the stairwell. Fiyero was about to greet Elphaba and Stephanie when Glinda interrupted him with a squeal.

"ELPHIE LOOK OUT! IT'S DODO! DOROTHY CAN'T BE FAR BEHIND."

Steph and Elphaba looked around confused, only seeing Caco she picked him up defensively with a pout.

Elphaba gave Glinda what she called an 'Elphaglare' (ADJ) Definition: An intense glare, scowl, or stare only Elphaba Thropp could produce, side effects may be incineration or paralysis of the victim of this look.

"His name is Macaco!" Stephanie said.

"DODO!" Glinda insisted frowning in confusion.

"Are you surprised we found out about your little party trick?" Morrible snarled. Willemijn looked her defiantly; her piercing blue eyes stared straight into her nonexistent soul. "Elphaba sold you out," She continued. "She cured the real target; I felt the bond magically break. But we would've found out sooner or later."

"If you're trying to turn me against Elphaba it won't work." She wavered a bit though. Elphaba had let this happen; Morrible had tortured her with magic over and over again. The price she would pay for what had occurred.

"Give in now, I know how it feels to lose those you trust." The Wizard's sickly sweet voice filled the room, she almost listened to him but she snapped herself out of it. She would not go down like this.

"Never."

Aeryn heard Morrible's mad cackle and voices down the hall. There was scuffling, someone punched someone else but the gloom of the prison blocked her view. There was a howl of pain. A moment later Willemijn came into view, two guards holding her in between her. Her head was drooped low, there were several gashes in her side and she was deathly pale. She could see a trail on blood coming from her nose. On closer examination it wasn't broken, but it would be badly bruised.

She couldn't help feel pity even if she had betrayed them. But Aeryn was really confused when they threw her ruthlessly into her cell. She crawled over to her; the damp floor had already soaked through her clothes long ago.

"Willemijn?" She shook the brown haired girl softly and barely whispered her name. She checked for breathing. Nothing. Aeryn warily reached out with two fingers to Willemijn's neck to check for a pulse.

She shut her eyes and turned away for a second,

No pulse.

**Elphie your WWW **

**Thank you to LifeinWatercolor for the wonderful ideas in this chapter! Including the introduction of these fabulous Fiyero's **


	9. Chapter 9

***Pushes Maddy off the cliff while she rants* :) MWHAHAH IRONIC. *claps hands together satisfied***

**Huge enormous giant shout out to LifeinWatercolor who I wouldn't have updated this without her amazing ideas :D This chapter is dedicated to her… because pretty much everything in it is her (Except the beginning and the Newsies part… you'll see ;))- so if you like it check out her story ****_Master of My Fate._**** It is amazingly written and extremely detailed… Maddy watch out for your title!**

**I wrote the edited lyrics of the World Will Know. (Newsies)**

**…And I couldn't resist what I made Fiyero say, you'll see that too.**

**_Chapter 9_**

**I'll Cover You**

Glinda sat on the couch, Hael's arm was wrapped around her shoulders protectively as she pet the small multicolored dog in her lag.

"Dodo." She murmured happily and Hael chuckled.

Stephanie groaned from her place at the table where she had been talking to Sebastian, Eden, and Idina. She dramatically let her head drop to the desk that echoed with a 'thud', she looked up to Glinda wearily. "It's Macaco not Dodo!" Eden barely stifled a laugh and Idina didn't even bother to hide hers, causing Eden to burst out laughing as well. Stephanie glared at them then turned back to Glinda. Seb gave them a thumbs up and a wide grin for pissing off his wife.

Fiyero came down the stairs that led to Elphaba's room. "Does she need any help planning?" Gina asked, concerned. They found out what had happened that no one was actually a traitor that it was just a spell Morrible had cast. "No she says she wants to devise one alone- but don't take it personally she usually works better alone." He added when he saw the crestfallen look on Megan's face.

"I'm bored. And stressed- and we all know that's not a good combination." Kristin whined and Idina laughed. "We know." She said.

"I have an idea," Dee spoke up. "We all know where we feel most at home and our best stress reliever…"

"Singing!" The actresses and actors said together, immediately jumping to their feet.

"Sex!" Fiyero said at the same time. He blushed intensely and pouted. "I did not just say that out loud."

Hael doubled over in a roaring laughter. "You just did, buddy!" The male actors joined in laughing while Jenn just muttered under her breath 'Boys'.

"You will never bring that up again, Hael Dray Thatos!" Fiyero said, still blushing.

"OOH- ooooohhhhhh," Rachel said pulling out her phone. "Can we sing Newsies please? I LOVE that musical and since it's mostly guys I _never _get to sing it, but we're all girls right now… well a few guys… so I'm sure you feel the same!" She pleaded with them, giving them puppy eyes.

Louise looked at the actresses with a smirk. "Look at that face. You can't deny you want to." She said in a sing song voice.

Shoshana gave in first. "Sounds good." She grinned. Rachel bounced up and down in excitement and put the soundtrack on.

She started first.

"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'. Are we nothin'?"

"No, no, no. Don't use those lyrics- how about this?" Marcie interrupted them.

"Morrible and Oz, they think we're nothin'. Are we nothin'?" She said in her best Brooklyn accent that she got from watching Newsies so often.

"No!"

"Morrible may own the world, but she don't own us!"

"Morrible may crack the whip, but she won't whip us."

"And all Oz will know,"

"We've been keepin' score. Either they gives Elphaba rights or we gives them a war. She's been down too long, and she's paid her dues.

And the things we do today will be tomorrow's news.

And the dye is cast, and the torch is passed, and the roar will rise, from the streets below,

And all Oz will know!"

They exploded into a fit of giggles; Glinda was on the ground with Megan laughing so hard they were curled up into little balls.

Elphaba came down the stairs at the sound of the music, when she saw the sight before her she quirked and eyebrow at them in amusement. "You guys are doing very well in this grave situation aren't you?" She said.

"Fiyero's doing the best, but he wants to 'relieve his stress' right now!" Hael piped up and Fiyero punched the blonde in the arm. "Shut up!"

They took a while to straighten out but eventually they were back to their serious selves, even Fiyero who Elphaba wondered what he had done now.

"So do you have a plan to save them?" Stephanie asked hopefully.

"Yes-" Elphaba was interrupted by the room filling with red smoke, it cleared slightly enough so they could see each other but it still swirled in the middle of the room, eventually dying down to reveal a very fishy looking Morrible.

Fiyero ran at her, yelling, raising a cleaver he must have picked up from the kitchen. Elphaba stopped him charmed by hitting him in the stomach.

"It's a hologram, she's not actually there." Elphaba explained. "Idiot." She added, still smirking while glaring at 'Morrible'. "Hello there, Madame." She said calmly.

"Hello, Dearie." She sneered.

"Drop the 'Dearie' and get to the point. What do you want?" Morrible cackle and motioned beside her, a picture formed in the red smoke turning to a dim black. It was a dungeon and Aeryn was crumpled on the floor, sobs racking her body. There was something beneath her.

_'No.' _

"Morrible…" Elphaba began in a dangerously low voice.

"Behold your spy! That is what happens when you try to defy me- death!" She snarled.

"NO!" Stephanie screamed, Macaco who was in her arms began to bark at her and Morrible turned her attention to them, interest sparkling in her bulging eyes.

"Isn't that the farm girl's dog, Toto? Does that mean you're related to her or something? Because the brat would never let that thing out of her sight so she must trust you" She stated.

Stephanie groaned exasperatedly. "No! What is it with you people-" Idina elbowed her in the stomach and she glared daggers at the woman with the dark hair.

"Yes, yes she is related to Dorothy." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Elphaba creeping to get her broom- she had to buy her time.

"See this-" Idina whipped out her iPhone, showing Morrible a clip from The Wizard of Oz, the melting scene. Luckily she had bought it for Walker to watch a few weeks ago. Morrible almost lost interest, so Idina began to speak again.

"You see, this video has been in possession of my family since Dorothy vanished after coming back to where we're from. In my family it just so happens to be that my…Mother's side is a long line of Witch Hunters, sadly Dorothy didn't know the _real _way to kill witches- fire. I've been here on a mission to kill Elphaba."

Elphaba barely stifled her laughter as she got on her broom to go rescue Aeryn… and bring Willemijn's body back for her friends.

* * *

Elphaba was easily able to break into the prison without being caught, probably thanks to the actresses' distraction. She chuckled at the thought. She came up to Aeryn's cell and her heart broke. She knelt by the door and whispered to her who just looked at her surprised.

"Can you carry her?"

Aeryn nodded, standing weakly propping Willemijn up. Elphaba took Willemijn's wrist so she'd be able to drape her body on her lap while on the broom, but her eyes widened in surprise.

"Set her on the ground, quick!" Elphaba ordered. Aeryn listened wordlessly but still confused as she gently laid Willemijn down. Elphaba whipped out the Grimmerie. "Qartay, atum, natay, ragrum, eleka… ah tay…" She chanted softly.

"She's alive, barely. This should sustain her till we get back. Then Glinda should be able to help- she's a much better healer than I." Elphaba said.

"Did I just hear Elphaba Thropp admit someone is better than her at something?" A groggy voice said, they both looked down at the ground and Willemijn was smiling up at them.

"Willemijn!" Aeryn squealed hugging the girl.

"Ow, ow, ow, still hurts Ari." She joked good naturedly. "But it's good to see you too."

Elphaba turned at the sound of the gate opening. "Guys, we've got company. I was wondering how long we could go unnoticed." She said grimly, summoning her magic that sparked around her hands in little bouts of green electricity.

Guards came around the hall at that second and Elphaba rushed forward, roaring. She took them by surprise and go to the end of the hall, Willemijn carefully got Aeryn onto the broom and they followed Elphaba. She quickly adapted to her new ride. They got out of the tunnel, bursting into the light. But something was missing.

"Elphaba!" Aeryn's scream pierced the air as she yelled behind her shoulder. But it was too late, the green witch was stuck in the masses of soldiers. Morrible was now standing over her an orb of red magic in her hands, ready to hit her on the back of the neck.

"Go!" Elphaba hissed to them. Aeryn never stopped watching her though, and the last thing she could see before the clouds entirely obscured their vision was Morrible striking down on her neck, causing her to crumple to the floor.

"ELPHABA!" Aeryn screamed again, and she wondered if the people down there could hear her.

**Favorite line? :3 I know mine!**

**Elphie your WWW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Queen Maddy: I think it's hilarious, in fact I'll let you defy gravity just so I can do it again.**

**TheWitch'sCat: First of all, I absolutely love your username and Elphaba costume. I'm attempting my own this year with****_ plenty_**** of help from my mom :) In all, I know this story makes no sense whatsoever, even to me :D but I thought it would be nice to write a Fanfiction for once just for humor/parody. So I'm really glad that you like it!**

**Everyone else: Reviews, oh my gosh. I still get blown away by your response :D By the way if you enjoy this you might like a story by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611 called Welcome to Oz, I've got to say she's a great writer and it's very funny :)**

**Filler chappie :D Get ready for the big Finale in the up coming chapters!**

**_Chapter 10_**

**I Want the Good Times Back**

Fiyero sat with his head buried within his hands, Hael and Glinda sat next to him to comfort their friend. He couldn't believe that Elphaba had left without him. What if something went wrong?

There was a crash outside and everyone jumped to their feet, Hael protectively put his arm around Glinda's waist as Fiyero stood and went outside. Aeryn was barely standing with Willemijn over her shoulder hardly conscious she had one eye open. When Aeryn saw Fiyero her eyes widened.

"Get Glinda, quick!" She shouted, partially dragging Willemijn towards the door.

Fiyero wanted to ask where Elphaba was, but he stopped himself. Willemijn clearly needed help at the moment.

Fiyero and Derrick helped Willemijn onto the couch, being the strongest. She clenched her teeth in pain but said nothing; they were only trying to help after all. Glinda leaned over her and examined her wound. Over the years her tolerance for blood had grown from when she was Galinda the schoolgirl.

"Fetch the Grimmerie, Fiyero. You know where she keeps it." He nodded and headed to Elphaba's room and came back with it not a minute later.

Glinda began to chant softly and Willemijn's wounds began to heal.

"Where's Elphaba?" Fiyero finally asked.

Aeryn couldn't meet his eyes. She was slumped over on a chair beside Eden who moved away once she saw Fiyero coming. Tears began to rise to his eyes because he knew why she wouldn't talk to him.

"Did they… kill-"

"No." Aeryn said flatly cutting him off. "I'm so sorry… I mean she told us to leave, what good would it have done if we all got captured?" She pleaded with him, hoping she did the right thing.

"It's okay, besides Elphaba would've never let you get away with it if you tried to rescue her then. She's a big girl I'm sure she'll be fine." But he was really just trying to convince himself. He gave Aeryn a watery smile.

She picked up Macaco and began to scratch him behind the ears.

"Is this the infamous Dodo, Glinda?" She asked the blonde who had asked Derrick and David to take Willemijn to her room to rest.

"No, it's Stephanie's dog… Coco I think it was." She leaned forward and whispered into the dark haired girls ear, "Though don't tell her, I do really think it's that dog Dodo."

"WOULD YOU STOP? YOU ALMOST HAVE ME CONVINCED YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" Stephanie complained, overhearing the no-so-quiet blonde.

Fiyero was gazing out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. "What's up, man?" Hael sat next to his friend.

"Fae." He stated simply and sadly.

"We're working on it, I'm sure we'll find a way… there are…" Hael counted on his fingers and frowned. "Oh, there are only about twenty of us… I know it sounds like a lot but honestly… It's not against all those Gale Force members and Morrible's magic… and the Wizard's influence on the people…" He ticked off the list, listing the odds that were against him.

"Okay, okay I get it. We don't stand a chance. But I'm sure they won't expect us to go after her so soon… because there's not enough time to plan. This is frankly why I think we should go now."

"Because we don't have a plan and if we go in there we'll most likely die?" Idina deadpanned, reminding Fiyero even more of Elphaba then she usually did.

"Well… no. But do you have a better plan?" Fiyero admitted.

"I think I might have one." Shoshana suggested, a mischievous glint in her eyes

**What is this plan- more like WHO. But who is… who… but… oh never mind. Anyway- Who are these mysterious people Shoshana suggested? Oh yea… you! So if you want to be in this story just give me a name (user or your real one, doesn't matter :P) and a short description! And if no one wants to be in it, well that's kind of awkward and I'll fill in with other actresses I guess. :D**

**Elphie your WWW**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys all seem like awesome people :0 seriously. I had so much fun writing this chapter Happy3611 my insane friend also helped me :D**

**Characters (you):**

**Elphaba-WWW- Erin  
theHAPPYobsessedWickedfan3611- Bonnie  
elphiesglinda- Cynthia  
TheWitch'sCat- Cat  
LifeinWatercolor- Izzy  
Ultimate Queen of Cliffies- Maddy  
Muffinsweep11- Muffin **

**According to me, we all spontaneously live in New York.**

**_Chapter 11_**

**Defying Gravity**

Elphaba groaned. Everything hurt- everything. Her brain felt fuzzy and she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything for a while. She at least hoped that Glinda would figure out the actresses and actors could leave now.

Before things got too dangerous.

"AHAHAHHA! I can't believe it worked!" Glinda said excitedly, bouncing up and down. "This place is so STRANGE."

Idina merely smiled. "It's called New York, honey."

"I love it!"

"So who are we getting first?" Stephanie asked, putting Macaco in her bag he poked his tiny head out.

"Uh… I believe her name is Bonnie…" Louise frowned. Get ready for the fan girls.

"Okay, I've given you all the powers to take them back to Kiamo Ko, and there only so nothing will go wrong! I'll see you later!" Glinda chirped happily racing into Macy's pulling a reluctant Hael and Fiyero behind her.

Bonnie was sitting in the Audience of Wicked during the Defying Gravity scene when suddenly her two family members who were with her got up saying they needed to go to the bathroom. She wanted to yell at them for leaving during the best part but she merely nodded her head not wanting to ruin in for herself.

During the last few seconds of the scene they came back, she could feel the seats pressing down beside her but he didn't bother to look.

The scene ended, fog still rolling off the stage she turned to her brother to talk about the show excitedly, only find to Louise Dearman smiling back at her. Someone tapped her shoulder on the other side of her. Rachel waved and said "Hey." The brown haired girl smiled giddily at her.

"But… you're Rachel and Louise… Shouldn't you be up there?" She spluttered.

"We're gonna need to... Erm... Borrow you for a while." She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but suddenly she found herself falling through the ground.

"NO ONE POOFS ME TO..." She looked around confused. "SOME WEIRD CASTLE WHILE IM AT WICKED. I WAS AT WICKED! But... It was Louise... And Rachel Tucker, Omigod gotta go fan girl now." Bonnie said running out of breath as she really went over what just happened she collapsed onto the couch still staring up at her idols.

Cynthia took off her work hat and let out a sigh as she got into her car. Work. Urgh, not the best right now… but there's always the goal of being a writer. She smiled to herself.

Cynthia reached out to adjust the mirror when she saw someone in her back seat; she jumped but did not scream as she turned to them, shocked.

"Hey there." Marcie Dodd said, reaching over to lock the doors. She smiled almost apologetically as the ground opened up into a dark tunnel.

Erin sat at her desk taking and editing the measurements for her Elphaba Act 2 costume.

"That looks really good."

"Thanks-" She began to say until she realized she recognized the voice, and they were not a family member. Dee leaned on her chair, looking over her shoulder grabbing onto the wooden frame.

"DEE ROSCIOLI!" Erin jumped up and hugged the actresses who responded awkwardly. "Heyyy." She said, waving her hands a bit and they fell through the ground together.

Cat leaned over her desk squinting at her laptop as she considered if what she just wrote was okay or not. There was a knock at her bedroom door and she looked over her shoulder instinctively even though the door was closed.

"Come in!" She yelled, turning back to her computer.

The door opened.

"Hi."

Cat turned around, the voice seemed vaguely familiar but not really. "Shoshana Bean?" She gaped.

A smile tugged at her lips. "That's me!" The room darkened and she felt a fleeting sensation of fear as the floor escaped beneath her.

Izzy sat cross-legged on her bed humming and writing, she tapped the bottom of her lip thoughtfully for a moment with a pencil before she erased something she had written. She looked up when she saw someone sitting on the end of her bed.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled, catching her breath. David Nathan Perlow sat at the foot of her bed. He winked at her before the ground opened up, swallowing her whole.

Maddy sat on her bed, her feet up against the wall as she wrote the next chapter of 'Shadows' she had just finished writing another terrifying cliffy when Willemijn snuck into her room. She crawled up behind her and looked at the nineteen year old again for a second and shrugged.

"BOO!"

Maddy sat up and turned around. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE WILLEMIJN VERKAIK! YOU'RE IN MY ROOM!..." Maddy trailed off as she fainted and Willemijn caught her, looking at the girl guiltily before she disappeared.

Muffin waited at the stage door holding a playbill she giddily handed it to an ensemble member. "You were great! I loved the show so much!" She gushed looking at him, grinning. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Hi, my name's Megan Hilty." The blonde looked at her and took her sharpie and signed her playbill! "OFF TO OZ!" She said, while Muffin merely stood with her, stunned.

**If you're not happy with yourself, please tell me! I'd hate to disappoint and or insult you! Please don't hesitate :)**

**I hope you're happy with the people who came to get you! :D **

**Elphie your WWW**

**I also apologize if the formatting was off from my usual.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**You'll See**

Bonnie pouted, shaking her head while each actress tried to explain to them what was going on. Unfortunately they were doing this all at once. "I don't get it!" She whined once Rachel finished, but she was still somewhat fan girling.

Erin rolled her eyes and hit her in the back of the head with a book she seemed to pull from nowhere. Everyone had found out they knew each other from fanfiction so it was okay. "You're as much as an idiot in person too." She said teasingly but quickly scampering away behind Dee before she could do anything.

Glinda glared at her, shutting her up as she began to speak. "You all hate Morrible, I hate Morrible she stole my Elphie, so let's go kill her." Her eyes gleamed which scared Maddy more than if it had been Elphaba… because that would've made more sense, right? Anger and stuff…

Meanwhile Stephanie was navigating through the streets with Macaco, attempting to find a girl named 'Romy's house… well her name was Romy. Not Romys.

Just then someone let out an ear shattering scream behind her. Thinking she was maybe getting shot, robbed, raped, or all at the same time she ducked down with her hand on her head and one arm pulling Macaco closer. Someone tackled her and the screaming continued.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE STEPHANIE J. BLOCK!"

"Yesss…" She said backing away from her slowly.

The girl recomposed herself, moving her blonde hair away from her face and her brown eyes sparkled in admiration. "Hi! I'm Romy! Nice to meet you, and sorry for being awkward." She said apologetically, blushing slightly. "But can I hold Macaco?"

Stephanie perked up. "You're Romy? Isn't this a coincidence! Here… be careful with him, he's feisty."

She looked confused at this. "Do you know me? That is so-" She was interrupted when the ground dropped beneath her and her words turned into a yelp of terror.

Izzy leaned over her, prodding her with a foot. "I think she's dead!" She whispered loudly to the others in the room. Maddy sighed and pushed her over, leaning over the blonde girl.

"HEY YOU! WAKE UP!" She yelled in her face, Romy jumped up alarmed, kicking Cynthia in the shin during the process.

"Sorry I'm late. You know, the awkward moment when you're late from kidnapping little children and bringing them to a fantasy world." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"I'm not little!" Cynthia and Cat said at the same time indignantly.

"Yea okay, kids," Fiyero said waving them off with a halfhearted lopsided grin.

Elphaba sat beneath the stage, her head bowed with her hands tied behind her. The Captain of the Guard, Crutch stood on her back pressing his boot to her spine. The crowd gathered beneath Madame Morrible and rallied around her.

"Ozians! It has been recently discovered that the Witch is not dead! But never fear, we have captured her and in a few days' time she will be put to _death_." She snarled the last word but Elphaba didn't even flinch. She kept her eyes on the ground, a low growl escaping her lips.

"Morrible! You will fall with me if you try." She narrowed her eyes and turned to face her as much as she could, Crutch giving her much difficulty.

"Oh dearie, don't make empty promises." Morrible turned back to the mob. She waved her hands and mist appeared, pictures slowly forming. Elphaba bit her lip and the taste of blood filled her mouth.

"These are traitors of Oz!" The pictures had turned into the faces of each actress, at the end of the line there were Aeryn, Fiyero, Hael, and… Glinda. "They have been sided with the witch all along… if you come across any of them, you have permission to kill them on sight." She hissed, glaring at Elphaba sending a wave of magic which promptly rendered her unconscious again.

**This chapter was mostly to introduce my friend Romy, or ElphabaThroppxx :) and this:**

**If anyone hasn't heard the news yet and you're a Glee fan, I think you should know Cory Monteith was found dead yesterday in a hotel room in Vancouver, please pray for his family and friends affected by this.**

**Elphie your WWW**


	13. Chapter 13

**ElphabaThroppxx: I stalk you, and I learn about you so I can write about you o.o ...okay, that sounded weirder than I intended. -gives you Macaco-**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_That's Rich_**

"ONNEEEE SHORRTTT DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yelled Bonnie at the top of her lungs, the group of them were traveling by night on the Yellow Brick Road. They were doing so because traveling in a group with twenty-six people in it was extremely suspicious, and all of them had to keep a low profile.

"Shut up!" Muffin said, throwing her shoe at her head and missing. Romy ran forward to get it and gave it back to her with a smile. "A shoe? Really, there are rocks all along the road."

Erin looked up in interest. "That is so true." She picked up a good sized rock and chucked one at Bonnie's back, quickly running away after that with Bonnie close on her trail.

Cat frowned, walking side by side with Cynthia, Izzy, and Maddy. "You're all crazy." Maddy nodded in agreement and Izzy was doing a face palm.

"Steph, you have the cutest dog ever." Romy said, burying her face in Macaco's fur.

"Oh I know right? Dodo is so cute." Stephanie groaned and shook her head. "Honestly... I can't..."

"Let's sing!" Muffin suggested. "Okay!" Everyone agreed and Bonnie's jaw dropped. "THAT IS SO UNFAIR." Everyone stopped singing and turned to her. Erin rolled her eyes. "No it's not."

Fiyero look to the stars wearily. The kids were kind enough but their enthusiasm wasn't contagious enough to put him in a good mood and Hael could see that clearly. "I'm sure she's okay." He said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But..."

"Hey, no 'buts' Tiggular." Glinda piped up, falling into step with them. "She's strong, you know her. She can literally escape anything." "Yea... I guess that's true..."

"You are the most annoying human being ever." Bonnie said to Erin. Cat, Izzy, Maddy, Romy, and Muffin had all stepped between the two to stop them from reaching each other. "Oh, that's cool because the feeling is mutual."

"Oh no." Erin's gaze darkened and she stopped suddenly, everyone else did too and Derrick, David, Anton, Fiyero, and Hael immediately took a defensive stance.

"I forgot it's... DEE'S BIRTHDAY!"

"OH MY GOD." Bonnie screamed running after Erin with a broom she conjured from no where.

"Should we um..." Hael started watching with a worried expression.

"Nah..." Fiyero said.

"Oh God... Louise... Rachel... Idina... Will... Hell everyone, hide me. You know how fangirls get..." Dee said, trailing off.

Muffin began to skip around, hand in hand around the actress's belting out 'Happy Birthday'

"Guys. Guyyyysssss... GUYYYYSSSS!" Glinda screamed, stomping her wand on the ground each group fell silent.

"You might want to shut up... We're at the gates now." She said, and she was right. And there was an army of Gale Force soldiers waiting.

**I'm sorry to say I might not be able to update for a while, my lap top isn't receiving any Wi-Fi so I can't write. This was written on my iPod so it's probably really short. I hope to fix my lap top, an please excuse any spelling errors or grammar. And Dee's Birthday it's actually tomorrow, so happy Birthday to my favorite Elphaba :)**

**Sorry again.**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
